


a bit of affection

by summerela



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and this...was the result, but i've been listening to blackpink's stay all of yesterday, i try not to write drabbles because they aren't fleshed out, i'm sorry this is another drabble guys, it's almost all imagery and fluff, please enjoy and happy november! :), pls listen to it while reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/pseuds/summerela
Summary: it felt like a flood of overwhelming love and Eunwoo finds himself simultaneously floating and drowning in it.





	1. stay with me (binu)

Wrapped in his midnight blue comforter, a shade as deep as the darkening sky outside, Eunwoo sits by the window in his oversized light brown, almost khaki-colored sweater staring out into the streets as rain splashes down relentlessly on the pedestrians with their colorful umbrellas, as if they’re tiny ants carrying bits and pieces of treasures to take home for the night. Home. Where Eunwoo is now. In his hands, he’s cupping a source of warmth for this cold, autumn day. He brings the mug of tea to his lips, tongue hesitantly peeking out to test the temperature of the hot water. Hearing the padded footsteps rather than seeing the person approaching from behind him, Eunwoo is nonetheless surprised when shy arms envelope him with contrasting steadiness, pulling him backwards into a firm chest.

“What are you thinking about?” The lilt to Moonbin’s voice suggests that he’s amused, and Eunwoo doesn’t miss the little grin sent his way as he tilts his head back to see his best friend’s face.

No. Not only best friend. His boyfriend.

The freshness and newness of this relationship both scared and excited Eunwoo, whose growing affection for Moonbin increased every day since he met the other. It took them years to realize that what they longed for was mutual. When they finally admitted their feelings, it felt like a flood of overwhelming love and Eunwoo finds himself simultaneously floating and drowning in it.

Like now, even though the feel of Moonbin’s warm, soft palm resting against his curled up fist – working its way to unwind his fingers and intertwine with Eunwoo’s is nothing new. 

He’s so in love. In the moment and with the boy holding him in his arms, that Eunwoo doesn’t hesitate to put down his mug and lean up to press a lingering, upside down kiss to the corner of Moonbin’s lips. He flushes at his own bold gesture, the pink shyness reflected in the other as Moonbin’s eyes dart to Eunwoo’s lips as the older boy hurriedly brings the mug to his lips to take a sip of embarrassment.

He nearly scalds his tongue when he intakes a large gulp of tea as Moonbin tightens his hold on him and buries his face into Eunwoo’s shoulder, mumbling something that sounds like nothing short of the embodiment of love to Eunwoo’s ears.

And Eunwoo. He lets the affection wash over him like a welcoming tide as he properly puts down the mug on the window sill and turns around only to pull Moonbin, who lets out an adorable yelp, onto him. He offers no words as he draws the comforter around the both of them, over their heads like the blanket of the midnight sky. The stars are in his eyes and Moonbin’s, as he captures Moonbin’s open mouth with his, as if saying

_Stay here. Stay here with me._


	2. make me love you (socky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanha's very much in love with a certain park minhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially these were all going to be binu drabbles but I wrote this short socky snippet and didn't think it was worthy to be a fic on its own

Two in the afternoon is lazy hour in Sanha’s book. It’s that slot of time that seems to stretch on for forever, transforming hours and minutes to a social construct and allowing Sanha its infinite possibilities. Judging by the sun’s generous but not too scalding hot rays which chase warm patches of pattern on Sanha’s arms and the quiet stillness present in the air that leave more room for Sanha’s thoughts than usual, it seems that the whole world is holding its breath for him. For what exactly? Sanha doesn’t know. He’s preoccupied with other matters. 

He wiggles a bit in his cramped space, ignoring the pleasant thrum of the body beside him – warm arms encased around Sanha and gentle nuzzling against the crown of his head. Letting out a hum, Sanha glances up through the cracks offered between the leaves of the tree, and cranes his ears to hear the birds chirping softly in the branches. His slight shuffle causes the hammock to swing a bit and Sanha blushes when the arm around him tightens its hold on Sanha’s middle.

“Were you not sleeping?”

Minhyuk’s voice filters through Sanha’s hazy thoughts and the younger turns his head to look up at the other. He frowns at the sleepy bed head by his side, pretending his heart doesn’t jump a bit when he sees the adoring look in Minhyuk’s eyes. Sanha lets Minhyuk pull Sanha closer to him, lets him manhandle their bodies so that Sanha fits perfectly against Minhyuk with his arms placed around Minhyuk’s neck. They look at each other – Minhyuk with a small smile and Sanha with the slight tilt of his head. For Sanha, it’s unfair how Minhyuk looks effortlessly gorgeous and adorable even in the tight quarters of their 1-person hammock. He silently admires the older and doesn’t notice Minhyuk move his face closer to Sanha’s.

“Like what you see Sanha?”

Sanha rolls his eyes, leaning forward under the pretense of kissing Minhyuk. He giggles when he sees Minhyuk close his eyes and pucker his lips for the receiving lip-lock but instead Sanha angles his head right before Minhyuk’s lips, playfully kissing Minhyuk’s cheek before pulling back. The surprised look on the older boy’s face sets Sanha off into a fit of laughter. But his victory is short lived when squirming fingers prod at his sides and Sanha founds himself powerless under Minhyuk who has now maneuvered his dancer’s body over Sanha, inducing the younger into shrieks of laughter and soft giggles.

And Sanha’s breathless. Happy from the loving colors Minhyuk can only bring into his life. The quirk of his lips that are always soft when they pepper Sanha with kisses, the affectionate gaze that offer Sanha all the treasures of Minhyuk’s world, and most of all – the sunshine words that always brighten the darkest of Sanha’s days. Minhyuk stops tickling Sanha for a second, and Sanha takes the moment to sneakily reach out and find Minhyuk’s weak spots but Minhyuk shakes his head in fondness. He grabs Sanha’s wandering hands in his and interlaces their fingers. The briefest of blushes skirts across the apple of Minhyuk’s cheeks before he leans down and leaves a quick peck on Sanha’s lips.

No one knows that in that moment when Sanha lets out the most adorable squeal, Minhyuk feels like he is the luckiest person in the world to have Yoon Sanha by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH I can't believe I come back after months of hiatus to write this. This is not my best but I still wanted to put it out because I'm always soft for soft socky. I'm sorry this was my first update after months. This semester has been really rough...  
> i'm on tumblr [@binwooed](https://binwooed.tumblr.com) if you have any questions or want to talk!


End file.
